Girl crosses Boy Now what!
by JuStxBeLinda
Summary: THE MOST AZN HOTTEST BAND COMES TO THEIR SCHOOL, 3 girls who really at all don't care about boys, have to put up wit them! Realizing something, a feeling, they have towards each other.. how would they face reality, when they found out that they have falle


Hey everyone! how are you guys doing? Well duh, it is summer time right now, so no school, no homework, soo it Hella rules! I came back from the Philippines, a few days ago, and still I have this story in my head. I typed up a few, so if you want, you can leave me comments, they'd really encourage me, thanks everyone! AND NO PLAGERIZING! (it's not cool)

NT: Lyrics do not belong to me, but to the Actual band of "Hale" Itself! Some also contain other artists, everything here is fiction! (wish it wasn't!)

"Girl crosses Boy. Now what?" 

"Hey Belle", a boy said looking straight at her. Belle looked up from her reading. Oh great, just when I was on the best part—what does he want? She put down her book, and looked up and smiled. " um Hi," She said. " Sorry if I'm bothering your reading, but I was wondering if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe we can hang out some time," He asked. Ok, first of all I don't know you! Second of all, you never told me your name! and Third of all I despise all boys, that would include you! "Define hangout, please?" Belle said irritated. "You know like going out on a date, somewhere, uh fun?" He responded. Oh boy I knew this was coming, let's see I don't want to break his heart, or make an enemy out of him, so what should i—I got it! " Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm already seeing someone" She said pretending. " Oh..Um—uhh ok..sorry I—if I bothered you..uhem..uh bye!" He ran out the library quickly, but not quick enough that you can notice the tips of his ears turning red.

Sigh Well that settled it, now back to my favorite part! " Ah HEY BELLE!" Belle turned around and saw her friends coming over. Linda came running up to her and hugged her. " uh hey Linda?" Belle said. " Hey Bellleee! Guess what the school is exploding with----- " Wait, let me guess, the school is exploding with the stuff from the last cafeteria meal we had, am I right?" Miki said (her other friend). " Hahaha, no much better! I heard from the radio and saw on the news that this one AzN band is coming to our school, and on the first day, they will perform here!" Linda said particularly screaming. " Hold up, and AzN band coming to our school, no way, why would they come to our school, it's kinda the same as other schools?" Belle said, dropping her book down. "HAHAHA..OH BOY HELLO, THIS IS THEIR HOME TOWN! …they didn't go to school much because their music got in their way, which is a good thing actually!" Linda said excitingly. "Oh, are they cute!" Miki said joining in. Oh boy, seems like I'm the only one who doesn't seem to care at all. Linda and Miki surfed on the internet, while Belle finished organizing the books. Sigh I don't get it, even if they did come to our school and turned out to be students like us, and attend this school, they'd be snobby and stubborn about all these things here and blah, if they're celebrities, they're rich. I know what thing for sure is that AzN band is the same as other bands, pretty boy looks, singing crappy love songs, copying dance moves by other people, on every single magazines, and maybe probably the only thing they care about is themselves.

" Hey Belle" a guy said. Please don't be that guy from before. She looked up, hm, but it wasn't it was..that guy that was standing next to Ms.Sweal.. "Hey Max" Belle said back. "Have you heard the hottest band is coming here to our school, cool huh?" he said. " Yeah, I know, I can hear it, the screams and such, you like their band?" Belle asked. "I do, not just because my brother is in it." He responded. "What? Really.. your brother, well what made him and his band want to come here?"She said. "Yeah, that's the reason why I came to this school, my parents decided to settle down a bit, it's been years, since we've actually lived here." Max said nervously. "Ah, I see, that's cool, I won't tell but, honestly how do they sound? Belle asked curiously. "To me, they're really good, they're not famous for nothing, their music is their style, they're not those losers that copy other people's music w/ even asking, and make it their own, nah, it's nothing like that, my brother, Rain, tends to have "their band, their way, their style", that's their motto." Max said knowingly. "Wow, I guess they're not so bad, but to my opinion, I'll judge them by how they perform tomorrow, thanks Max." She said smiling. "Sure, no problem, anyways, our secret okay? I'll be over here by the counter if you need anything, or maybe if I need anything, I'll find you." He said, handing her more books to put back in the shelves. "Alright, but sooner or later, you're gonna help me!" Belle jokingly said. "(laugh) how about later? I haven't eaten anything lately." He said. "Oh alright" She said. So I guess, they're not so bad, his brother, Rain seems interesting, I guess I have some information to look up….

After school

"Hey everyone, it's Belle, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, I'm probably out, so just leave a message after the beep, bye! Beep

"HEY..BELLE, WE'LL SEE YOU LATER, ME AND MIKI ARE GONNA HIT THE MALL, WE'RE GONNA BUY LOTS OF OUTFITS FOR THE AzN BAND TOMMOROW, LOVE YOU, TA-TA"- Linda

"Belle, it's Mom, Dad and I are having a great time in the Philippines, it's really hot right now, but I'm sure it will cool down, Love you! Here's your father! Belle, hey angel, having a cool summer, I miss you, when I get home, expect a big bear hug! If you need anything, call our cell, thanks, see ya, Kiddo!

"Hey Big Sis, in Japan, right now, I love the sushi! So far I'm kicking as—I mean,butt in martial arts, you were right, it's really fun and challenging! I'll call ya later, I got some sushi to shop, maybe I'll get a chance to wear a kimono..hmm (laugh) Later! --- Shawn

Belle came back from work, well actually it wasn't work, just reading during my job, heh again! She opened her door to her room, and went in. I guess—oh 4 messages, probably either from Linda or Miki, Mom, Dad & Shawn. I'm too tired.. Urgh..I'm going to go sleep..just email Linda for information about the AzN band tomorrow, right now, I need to dream..Radio time…"I'm burning in the sun…I'm freezing in the rain.." …wow this sounds really good.. ----3 minutes later the song ended…WELL EVERYONE(RADIO HOST) YOU JUST LISTENED TO HALE, THE NEW AzN BAND IN TOWN, MIGHT I MENTION THE HOTTEST! THEY HAVE SPREAD FROM THE PHILIPPINES, ALL ACROSS ASIA, NOW HERE IN THE U.S., CONGRATS GUYS! OOO THERE IS A RUMOR GOIN' ON FOR A MONTH… IS IT TRUE THAT "HALE" IS COMING TO THE BAY AREA! THAT WOULD BE….(DRUMROLL PLEASE!) YES, THEY ARE COMING TO SAN JOSE! GET READY EVERYONE, BECAUSE THE HOTTEST BAND IS COMING TO TOWN!" Belle turned off the radio, that voice, singing that song…he sounds so emotional and strong..that you can't seem to catch him…I feel like drowning in his voice.. ….like Rain? .. I wonder…if I'll get a chance to meet him…

"Hello! Earth to BELLE! IS ANYBODY THERE!" Miki said screaming behind her ear. " huh, ow! Belle said looking up from her reading. "Yay! Good, for a minute I thought I lost you there!" Miki said. "um ok, hey Miki, where's Linda?" Belle asked looking around. "Linda is at the front of the school, with the other crowds of girls, waiting for Hale's arrival! Linda is gonna call me when they're here, well she might be screaming to call me, but I just wanted to tell you, we'll save you a room, just in case you want to come okay? I have to go now! Bye!" Miki said smiling and ran out the library. "um thanks, I guess? Sigh today is the day.."Belle said. By the way, where's Max? He must be waiting for his brother too, or something, hm, heh I'm the only in the school to know the secret! Hahaha! Looking around, I must be the only one here, Belle looked around her, no trash on the floor, no return books, no scattered magazines, NOTHING! Oh well, I guess it's time for a library lookout. She grabbed the sign from under the counter, that says "Library closed for important circumstances" Oh well, I guess I should go around, to see if anything is misplaced or something, or maybe just read. "Ok, guys, we're in!" Max's voice was heard from the other room of the library, eh? What's Max doing here? "Uh Max?" Belle said coming into the other room.

There was Max sitting next to 3 guys, black/blond head was drinking soda, the other Black/red head was reading comics, the other guy with Black/blue head was talking to Max. "Max, what is going on?" Belle asked. "Oh good, it's just you, Belle! You see—"Max was interrupted. "I just closed the library, every single person is waiting by the front of the school, for your brother and his band! Oh yeah, might I mentioned they abandoned every place on the campus, but the front of the school! And why are these guys here! I might as well be leaving!" Belle said completely yelling at him. "Hey, hey, don't yell at him, it wasn't his fault." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around, tall guy, around 6 something, blackish hair, bluest eyes, she's ever seen, pierce ear, and wow, she had to admit he was kinda hot! nOO, wait, uh uh! Did she just hear herself say that! "Oh uh, if you're not mad at me anymore, this is my older brother, Rain" Max said smiling.

This..guy is Rain! …what! BOOM, BOOM! "Oh great, now what?" Belle said looking out the door. "Belle! Belle!" Miki and Linda were yelling out. Well it seems safe no one seems to be behind them, don't tell me that the rest of our school population is waiting for the boys to arrive, when after all they are here. Belle opened the door, Miki and Linda went inside. "I'm tired of waiting, it's already been 2 hours, and they still haven't arrived yet!" Linda said out loud. Miki looked at her, " Yeah, I guess—I really wanted to meet Eric..but I guess you were right..Belle, why would they come here?"Miki said sadly. "No, I'm the one wrong, it turns out they just called and said they'll be coming here in 15 minutes!" Belle said. I mean after all they are still in the room, over there..haha! Miki and Linda screamed"…YAY!" They sat down and started talking about the group, testing each other, about each member of the band. Meanwhile, she went to go organize the rooms, "That was really nice of you, 15 minutes, too bad we're already here, so we wait 15minutes right?" Rain's voice said right behind her. She almost dropped her books, "Um yeah." Belle said really embarrassed. "Why won't I make some use around here? From what I heard you seem to be doing most of the work here in this Library, so here (he took the books from her) they are located in Alphabetical order right, and the numbers? Fiction over here and Non-fiction over there?" Rain asked her, looking at her. Ok that made her more embarrassed, his eyes won't lay off her, they seem to be smiling at her! "Yeah, look you really don't need to do anything, I'm almost done and—"Belle almost finished saying. "Look, it's cool, I've worked in the Library before, and it's been a while since I've actually stepped foot in a library and have a good book and read, so let me do it ok?" Rain told her, before Belle turned around embarassed, he grabbed her hand," It's ok." He smiled at her, and went to put the books in the right order. She turned too, this time, she was blushing! The nerve of him..i just can't stay mad at him though.."It's ok." ………….

Meanwhile in the other room of the library, Linda was surfing the net, while Miki went to find a vending machine. Where is the vending machine? Then again where is Belle? I am so thirsty right now, but it's not water I need, it's soda! She walked into a room, it was really dark, maybe they have a vending machine here, she was looking for the switch, ok, where is the switch! Forget it, I am leaving! Miki went out of the room, and went to the backside of the library, hey at least the lights are on. There were some jackets on the couch, a guitar, pizzas and AHH SODA! She looked around to see if anybody was looking, ok the coast is clear! She grabbed soda and opened it, and it made that little sound, and she drank, the sweet flavor of lemon-lime, SPRITE! "Sigh, that tastes good!" She said laughing all around. "Would you like a piece of Pizza with that?" said a deep voice behind her. She froze, uh oh, I am busted! She turned around, there stood, a totally hot azn guy, blue hair, emerald eyes, eyelashes that look so hot! His smile…wow! "Hi, so what are you doing here?" he asked smiling at her. Miki couldn't stop looking at him. "Umm—I was kinda thirsty..that's all, sorry I took your drink.."She said looking down. "No, Hey, it's ok, it's just a soda, forget about it." He said putting his hand in his hair. Miki looked up at him, he seemed kinda nervous..? "Um, ok..thank you!" Miki said smiling. He looked surprised and smiled back,"So you go work here in the library too?" "Um, no, not really, my best friend, Belle works here, not me, but I'd want too.."She responded shyly. "Yeah, I feel the same way, my friend, Rain, always worked in the library here, but not at school, you know the public library, but I never seemed to get why he liked it, so like you, I'd want to try it out too." Eric said. "Rain?...you're friends with Rain? Rain Haduri? From Hale..!" Miki said surprised. "haha Yeah, Rain is probably with Belle right now, helping out, Max must be also getting yelled at by Belle." He said. "Tony is gonna check out the computers, he's a net freak, (laugh)  Eric. "Wait then that means…."Miki looked at him. "Hi, nice to meet you, the name is Eric Aizawa, and I'm also a member of Hale, I'm the drummer dude!"-Eric OH MY GOD! "Um.."Miki was furiously red. She blushed..Eric was right in front of her the whole time…I made a complete fool of myself.. She ran out of the room. "Hey, wait!.."Eric. But she already left. "Wait, I forgot to ask your name.."Eric went after her, "I have to find her.."

Meanwhile, in the other room, Linda was surfing the net. She shut down the computer, man am I bored. Where is everyone? First of all, where's Miki? Did she get lost? I have to find someone at least, but who? She walked out the door, Max must be here! "MAX!" Linda yelled. Max came running, "What is it? Is there a problem!" He seem busy, his hair was all messy, maybe it's just wavy that way, he's a little red, he's cute. "Oh right, um where is everyone?" She asked. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S ALL YOU CALLED ME FOR? LADY, DON'T YOU KNOW I HAVE LOTS OF THINGS TO DO, AND YOU JUST YELLED TO ASK WHERE EVERYBODY IS! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Max said flustered and angry. "Wow, gee—sorry, Max, didn't know you were busy, see everyone, just went somewhere, like you know disappearing.."Linda proclaimed. "(sigh) sorry, having a bad day today..spent a long day outside, bringing in luggage's, and man is it tiring!" Max said tiredly. "Luggage's? For who?" She asked curiously. "um-er, how do I explain this?"Max said. "How about I do the explaining, and you do the luggage carrying?" a voice said from the other room. Linda looked up, seeing some tall, azn guy, with red/black hair, green eyes.., wow! "Hey Tony, you moron, (turning to Linda) Talk with Tony here, maybe he can help you find, Miki or Belle". Giving an angry glare at Tony, Max left. "So who are you, shorty?" Tony said looking at her. "My name is Linda, not shorty, moron." She said accusingly. Well if you were listening my name is Tony, not moron, that must be your real name, right shortyM ?" "Shut up, you loser, I'll find Miki and Belle myself, instead of finding them with a loser/ moron like yourself." She said turning away. "Too bad for you I know where they are, right now, but then again, you'll have to go through years finding them, not to mention how short you are!" He said laughing. "ARGH, that's it!" Linda said yelling, "Take this!" She went up to him, and she swung her arm over to get closer, but Tony grabbed both of her arms. "You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Tony said glaring at her. "And you think you're pretty strong, don't you?" Linda said struggling to get her arms free. "Yeah, I do, since you can't seem to break free, haha, this is going to take a while!" (laughing)Tony

Miki was still running, when she heard Linda yelling at someone, uh oh, I left her alone too long, I hope she's alright! Miki came and saw a guy holding Linda's arms together, he was laughing in her face. She saw that Linda was kinda smiling, and had an evil smile to kill him if he doesn't let go. She had to help Linda! But what can I use! Ah ha! That dictionary! She picked it up and went behind that guy and hit him. He let go! Linda was finally free. "Thanks, Miki, (turning to that guy) Too bad for you, Tony, you got your butt whooped by a girl, not so strong anymore are you!" Linda said evilly. Tony? He got up and let his hand out," Nice hit!"(saying it to Miki) "  
Um, (embarrassed) thanks, I guess.."She said giving a little smile, but she shook his hand. "OH MY GOD!" They all turned around, and they realized that voice..Belle, and they also saw the mess on the tables. There were sodas and chips scattered everywhere on the table, and the argument or "fight" that Linda and Tony had minutes ago, caused some books to fall.

"What's going on here, you guys? There's a big mess everywhere!" Belle said worried and angry. Rain came behind here, "Whoa, Tony, did a storm hit?" Tony smiled and replied, "Naw, nothing but a tornado." "ha..ha! Very funny, Tony, but it was his fault, he kept on bothering me and we had this huge argument, and Miki saved me." Linda said truthfully. Miki nodded. "(sigh) alright, come on, let's start cleaning up, luckily Ms.Sweal wasn't here to see this mess." Belle said cheering up a bit. "I'll help you, and you too, Tony, you moron." Rain smiling at him. Tony gave him a glare, Linda & Miki laughed, Tony giving Linda a smirk. They all followed Belle to get plastic bags.

"Hey..where's..there you are." Miki heard his voice (Eric). She grabbed her full bag, and walked fast away from him and went straight to Belle. "Hey..wait!" Eric said. Belle was throwing the bags away, she was pretty cooled down, now that everything was turning neat and clean. "Belle, can I talk to you?" Miki asked sadly. "Um (looking at Miki's face, she knew she just couldn't say no) yeah, sure, Rain?" She asked. "What's up? He asked with a questioning face. "Um take my position for a while ok, I have to um, go some where for a while, be right back!" Belle said to him, reassuringly. He looked up at her, "(sigh) alright, be back soon." They both smiled at each other. Belle went outside to where Miki was sitting down. "Belle, sorry I got you out here, I just need to talk to you.."Miki said. "No-o! It's ok, really? I'm really worried, what's up?" Belle asked looking at her. "I'm having that feeling again, I mean, you know, of being friends with a guy..or just guys, I don't know, I used to feel uncomfortable..but Eric, that guy..he just..I-I don't have that feeling anymore..and I just..don't know what to do.."Miki said confusingly. Belle looked at her with concern, "I know." She got up and went inside the library, Miki heard some talking, and both Belle and Linda came out. "Well now the gangs all here!" Belle said. "Hey, Miki..Belle told me what's going on..it's ok to try..i mean..he's a great guy, ya know?" Linda said. "Yeah! Exactly, you'll make great friends with him, overcome what you buried deep in your heart, and open it up." Belle said gently. Miki and Linda looked at her. "What? What I mean is, move on and welcome new things in!...just by loving, or if not, like." She said. Miki lit up a bright smile, "Miki, you're our best friend, trust me, if he tried to do anything funny, we'll take care of him—"—Linda

"But honestly, Eric is wondering why you're acting like this toward him, he seems to blame himself for what's going on..I don't know, but I have a good feeling he's a nice person, inside and out." Belle said. "To my surprise, he's a really nice guy, Tony isn't, he's a complete moron." Linda said smiling. "Thanks, you guys, I think I'm going to tell him myself, or the beginning of our friendship is going to be over!" Miki said. Linda and the rest of the girls went inside, that's when they realized that they were not alone. There were lots of people in the library, "Belle!" one of the girls cried out. She turned around, "What's going on here, now!" The girl in the red thin shirt, she probably doesn't even know her own shirt size, ran up to her, partically screaming," OHMIGOD! LIKE I SAW ONE OF THE HALE GUYS HERE, I THINK IT WAS TONY—NO ERIC—OR RAIN!""AHHHH! (another girl) OHMIGOD I DID TOO!" The girls started gathering around her," BELLE, WELL WHERE IS HALE!" Miki spoke up," They went out to McDonalds, to get some food, and then they're going to be headed at Great Mall, so that they can get new equipment for their instruments." The girls looked at her, and believing her, they ran out of the library like crazy, leaving a ton of posters everywhere. "Whew! Nice save, Miki!" Linda and Belle exclaimed. "Yeah, great save..Miki?" a voice from behind her (Miki). She turned around and blushed, Linda and Belle were smiling. "Um we get the point, come on Belle, let's find the other guys, later Miki!" Linda dragged Belle out the room. "BUT there's still a lot of mess left to be cleaned!"---Belle exclaimed. "That could be done later..I'm sure Rain misses you.."Linda said laughingly. Belle blushed.."Shut up!" "Well it's true, Belle!" Linda said laughing out loud.


End file.
